Brown Toad (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile around Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Apache | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Buscema | First = Two-Gun Western #5 | Death = Two-Gun Western #5 | HistoryText = Preface: Many stories about the American Frontier were adapted into dime store novels that were adapted on actual events, including those tales of famous heroes of the American Frontier . As such the history of Red Hawk should be questioned as many of the facts contradict actual historical events. According to accounts, Brown Toad was a warrior in the Apache Tribe led by Red Hawk. Brown Toad has aspirations to be the new chief after Red Hawk died and also relished the ongoing war between the white settlers in the area and his people. Brown Toad joined an attack on a wagon train, killing all those in his path including the mother of Alan Krandal, when she covered the escape of her child and friends. Red Hawk and Brown Toad caught up with Krandal and Brown Toad was about to slaughter the boy when Red Hawk became impressed with the boys bravery in the face of death and ordered Brown Toad to stand down. Red Hawk decided to take the boy into the tribe and raised him as an Apache warrior in the hopes of using him as a spy against white men in the future. Brown Toad was against this idea, and soon the boy -- renamed the Apache Kid -- came to excel at all Apache trades to the point where Red Hawk began considering Apache Kid to be his successor. This angered Brown Toad who began plotting with a gun dealer named Fannin on how to eliminate the Apache Kid. This came after a slaughter of people in their village which led to the Apache Kid adopting his alter-ego of roving cowboy Aloysius Kare to infiltrate nearby Fort Madison to learn when the Army was planning to attack their village. Brown Toad and Fannin tip off the military hoping to incite a war that would see Red Hawk dead so that Brown Toad could take over leadership of the tribe. However, the Apache Kid managed to escape Fort Madison and started a massive grass fire to keep the military at bay while the Apache village retreated. Brown Toad and Fannin watched from the tall grass to see the battle and ended up becoming the only victims that day when they were trapped in the grass fire and burned alive. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Brown Toad rode a horse | Weapons = Brown Toad had access to common Apache weapons such as knives, and hunting rifles. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism